creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eigener Survivalguide/Überlebenshandbuch
Hallo. Einige von euch haben sich vielleicht schon mal gefragt, wie man überleben sollte, wenn man z.B. feststellt, dass Jeff the Killer mit gezogenem Messer auf einen zu läuft, während B.O.B. die Tür eintritt und sich darauf freut deinen Kadaver zu fressen oder was auch immer er machen will. Wenn ihr euch das fragt, dann seid ihr hier genau richtig. Ich werde versuchen euch bestmöglich aus dieser Situation rauszuholen. Es gibt für den Survivalguide schon viele grundliegende Punkte, dazu später mehr. Ich werde hier auch zur Ergänzung noch einige eigene Punkte einsetzen. 1. Falls dich jemand Fremdes fragt, ob du ihm irgendwie helfen kannst, liegt es in deinem Interesse zuerst zu hinterfragen, was du tun sollst. Am Besten, du hältst dich von Ruinen oder Prügeleien fern. Es wird auch empfohlen keinen kleinen Mädchen zu helfen, die aus der Hölle stammen könnten. 2. Guck dir auf KEINEN Fall unbekannte Bilder an. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind es auch keine Bilder... wo wir gerade dabei sind: Spiel auch keine fremden Instrumente, gehe nicht in verlassene, fremde Häuser und auch nicht in verlassene, fremde Häuser mit vielen unbekannten Bilder, die dich böse anstarren. Ich meine, alleine schon auf die Idee zu kommen in so einem Haus zu bleiben. Mehr muss man wohl dazu nicht sagen. 3. Wenn du erwachsen bist, halte dich doch einfach von Kinderspielzeug wie Puppen oder Rennautos fern. Es ist aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn dich eine Stimme an einem Spielzeugtelefon um einen Gefallen bittet. Mach es einfach, er will das Beste für dich. Das ist eine kleine Ausnahme der Regel 1. 4. Wenn dich etwas nicht verfolgt, oder dir nicht droht, gibt es auch keinen Grund wegzurennen. Wenn es näher kommt oder Sätze flüstert wie "Geh schlafen", solltest du eindeutig wegrennen. 5. Geduld ist eine Tugend. Wenn du nicht weiter weißt oder unsicher bist, habe ein bisschen Geduld. Denke nochmal nach, was du machen kannst und entscheide dann. Vielleicht gibt dir auch ein Wesen einen Tipp, ist alles schon passiert. 6. Allgemein wichtig für das Überleben: Licht ist dein bester Verbündeter. Du solltest immer irgendeine Lichtquelle dabei haben. Wenn es plötzlich dunkel wird, mache schnellstmöglich viel Licht an. Wenn du Glück hast überlebst du. 7. Wenn du im Wald aufwachst, wird nicht empfohlen den nächst gelegenen Trampelpfad zu nehmen. Suche dir lieber einen alternativen Weg. Der Entführer wird wahrscheinlich dort am ehesten auf dich warten. Außerdem werden sich paranormale Wesen immer in der nähe der Trampelpfade aufhalten, um dort Durchreisende zu überfallen. Das hat sich eben über Jahrhunderte bewährt. 8. Höre nie auf fremde Wesen die nur "spielen" wollen, sei es noch so niedlich. 9. Gehe niemals durch Türen mit eingeritzen Zahlen, an denen Fingernagelreste hängen, es sei denn, 1. du hast die Zahl reingeritzt, oder 2. es ist der einzige Ausgang, weil die andere Tür irgendwie verschwunden ist. 10. Gib keiner Person, persönliche Information über dich. Verrate vor allem keinen alten Frauen deinen Namen. 11. Waffen in deiner Hand sind, richtig geführt, ein treuer Verbündeter. Sie schützen dich vor physischen Erscheinungen und mit ihnen kannst du dich vor einem Ende schützen, welches vermutlich schlimmer ist als der Tod. Außerdem ist die Simulation des Todes der einfachste Weg um aus Träumen aufzuwachen. Dies dürfte auch bei nicht endenden Träumen funktionieren. 12. Halte dich von Räumen fern, die nur einen Ausgang haben. Räume die mehr Ausgänge und mehr Lichtquellen haben, beherbergen eine höhere Überlebenschance. So, das war es mit dem Survivalguide/Überlebenshandbuch von meiner Seite. Ich werde noch das Original und die erweiterte Version eines anderen "Spezialisten" anhängen. Er hat den Original Survivalguide um mindestens das fünf-fache Erweitert. Ich hoffe ihr haltet euch an diese einfachen Regeln. So das war es von mir. Viel Glück. thumb|right|134px|Der Erweiterte Survivalguide, zumindest der 1. Teil davon. Die anderen Teile sind auch vorhanden Und hier der Link Zum Original und unerweiterten Survivalguide: http://www.germancreepypasta.de/2012/09/04/survival- Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz